wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/W służbie królowej
W lewo, w prawo, Rześko, żwawo, Zawsze czujna, zawsze wraz, Młódź marsowa, Wciąż gotowa Do apelu w każdy czas! Lał deszcz od miesiąca, w potokach wody tonął obóz liczący trzydzieści tysięcy ludzi oraz tysiące wielbłądów, słoni, koni, wołów i mułów skoncentrowanych w Raval Pindi w celu odbycia przeglądu wojsk przez wicekróla Indii. Do wicekróla przybył w odwiedziny emir Afganistanu wraz z ośmiuset konnymi gwardzistami swymi. Ani oni sami, ani konie ich nie widziały dotąd obozu ani lokomotywy, były to dzikusy skądś z głębi Azji przybyłe, zwłaszcza konie ich sprawiały dużo kłopotu. Każdej nocy można się było spodziewać, że cały tabun, przestraszywszy się byle czego, pozrywa uździenice, wpadnie na obóz, tratując wszystko po drodze i że spłoszone wielbłądy ruszą również na oślep, plącząc się w linach namiotów. Nie trudno sobie tedy wystawić, jaki nastrój panował pośród spragnionych snu ludzi, gdy nadchodził wieczór. Namiot swój umieściłem z dala od wielbłądów, w miejscu, jak mi się zdawało, bezpiecznym, mimo to jednak pewnej nocy ktoś wsadził głowę przez otwór i wrzasnął przeraźliwie: — Uciekaj! Spłoszyły się! Mój namiot przepadł! Wiedziałem, co to znaczy, więc, wciągnąwszy co prędzej buty i narzuciwszy płaszcz gumowy, bez namysłu skoczyłem w pierwszą kałużę. Mały mój foksterier, Vixen, wysunął się za mną i w tejże chwili usłyszałem beczenie, chrząkanie i jęki, a także zobaczyłem, że namiot mój pochyla się i zatacza dziwne pląsy widmowe. Wielbłąd wyłamał drąg i zaplątał się w płótno i liny, a widok był taki, że mimo złości i lejącego deszczu, roześmiałem się na głos. Potem ruszyłem przed siebie, bo nie wiedziałem, ile wielbłądów biega po obozie, a nie było dobrze spotkać się w ciemności z hordą tych zwierząt. Wydostałem się poza obóz i błądząc po omacku, potknąłem się o odwłok lawety armatniej, z czego wywnioskowałem, że znajduję się na miejscu, gdzie stacjonuje artyleria. Nie mając ochoty łazić po błocie przez resztę nocy, wyszukałem kilka sporych drążków i z nich oraz z mego płaszcza urządziłem coś w rodzaju namiotu. Potem wyciągnąłem się na lawecie i zacząłem rozmyślać, co się mogło stać i gdzie mógł się po drodze zgubić Vixen. Właśnie sen zaczął mi kleić powieki, gdy nagle posłyszałem brzęk łańcuchów uprzęży i kłapiąc mokrymi uszami oraz wydając ryki, przebiegł tuż koło mnie jakiś muł. Był to muł z baterii dział górskich, słyszałem bowiem wyraźnie brzęczenie żelaznych kółek i łańcuszków, jakich mnóstwo bywa na kulbakach tych zwierząt. Działa górskie składają się z dwu części, które łączą się w chwili stosownej, a w ten sposób na grzbietach mułów można je wynieść wysoko, po stromych ścieżkach, na których tylko zmieścić się może kopyto tego zręcznego bardzo zwierzęcia. W kraju górzystym działa te oddają wielkie przysługi. Za mułem nadbiegł wielbłąd, długie jego nogi gięły się niezdarnie i ślizgały po błocie, przy tym kręcił na wszystkie strony głową, niby zabłąkana i przestraszona kura. Nauczyłem się od dawna języka zwierząt, nie tylko dzikich, ale i obozowych, przeto mogłem doskonale rozumieć, co mówią. Był to widocznie ten sam wielbłąd, który obalił mój namiot, gdyż zawołał do muła: — Co czynić? Dokąd uciekać? Wiodłem bój z jakąś białą, wiotką istotą, która wzięła kij i wymaściła mnie porządnie po głowie i grzbiecie. Co czynić dalej? Ucieszyłem się, słysząc, jak został ukarany przez drąg namiotu, zaś muł odpowiedział: — Więc to ty i twoi krewniacy narobiliście tyle zamieszania w obozie? Czekajcież, oćwiczą was, gdy tylko się rozwidni. Tymczasem pozwól, że ci dam małą zaliczkę. To rzekłszy, wierzgnął dwa razy, aż zabrzęczała uprzęż i zadudnił wielki brzuch wielbłąda niby bęben. — Odejdzie ci ochota wpadać po raz drugi na baterię mułów z okrzykiem: Uciekajcie! Strach... uciekajcie! Kładź mi się zaraz i przestań kręcić swą głupią głową. Zwyczajem swoim wielbłąd zgiął się w kształt trójkąta, jęknął i legł w błocie, a w tejże samej chwili rozległ się tętent kopyt, nadbiegł równym, wojskowym kłusem koń kawaleryjski, przeskoczył lawetę i osadził się tuż obok muła. — Trudno wytrzymać! — parsknął ze złością — Wielbłądy wpadły znów między nas, trzeci raz w tym tygodniu! Jakże ma stanąć na wysokości swego zadania koń, gdy mu się nie dadzą wyspać? Któż tu jest? — Jestem mułem od spodniej części działa, numer drugi, pierwszej baterii górskiej! — odparł — A tu obok leży jeden z awanturników, którzy i mnie też zbudzili ze snu. Któż ty jesteś? — Koń Dicka Cunliffa, numer piętnasty, batalionu E, dziewiątego pułku ułanów... Posuń no się trochę! — O, przepraszam bardzo! — odparł muł — Ciemno, choć oko wykol. Nieznośne są te wielbłądy, toteż opuściłem obóz, by tutaj bodaj znaleźć trochę spokoju. — Łaskawi panowie — ozwał się pokornie wielbłąd — jakieś okropne sny trapiły mnie, a widać także mych braci, tej nocy, tak że przestraszyłyśmy się bardzo. Jestem zwyczajnym wielbłądem jucznym 39 pułku piechoty i nie mam też tyle, co wy, odwagi. — Po cóż zatem rozbijasz się po obozie, zamiast spać spokojnie, a w dzień nosić juki 39 pułku? — spytał muł. — Miałem okropny sen! — usprawiedliwiał się wielbłąd — Ale cicho... coś idzie! Może trzeba znowu uciekać? — Leż spokojnie, bo sobie połamiesz długie kikuty na tych oto armatach! — powiedział, potem zaś nastawił jedno ucho i począł nadsłuchiwać. — To woły artyleryjskie! — powiedział po chwili — No, ładnego zamieszania musiałyście narobić wy, głupie wielbłądy, kiedy przestraszyły się nawet woły artylerii ciężkiej! Usłyszałem brzęk wlokącego się po ziemi łańcucha i za chwilę wpadły dwa woły, a tuż za nimi, następując niemal na łańcuch, przybiegł drugi muł, kwicząc przeraźliwie: — Billy! Billy! Olbrzymie, siwe woły ciągną spokojnie wielkie działa na pozycje wówczas, gdy z powodu bliskości linii ognia nawet słonie odmawiają usług. — To nasz rekrut! — rzekł stary muł do konia kawaleryjskiego. — Woła mnie! Chodź no tu, żółtodziobie, uspokój się i przestań kwiczeć. Ciemność nie pożarła jeszcze nikogo! Woły pokładły się tuż przy sobie i zaczęły przeżuwać, a młody muł przytulił się do starego i powiedział: — Okropność się stała, Billy! Coś straszliwego wpadło na nas i zbudziło ze snu. Nie wiadomo, czy nie pozabija nas wszystkich! — Cicho bądź, bo cię kopnę, aż spuchniesz! Jakże może muł z twoją postawą i wykształceniem kompromitować w ten sposób całą baterię wobec obcych! — Daj mu pokój! — rzekł koń kawaleryjski — Pamiętaj, że każdy z początku robić zwykł głupstwa. Pamiętam dobrze, jak w Australii, mając trzy lata, uciekałem na widok człowieka. Goniono mnie przez pół dnia, a gdybym był wielbłądem, uciekałbym pewnie do dzisiaj. Wszystkie niemal konie kawalerii angielskiej są pochodzenia australijskiego, a ujeżdżają je sami żołnierze. — To prawda! — rzekł Billy — Nie dygoczże tak, smarkaczu. Gdy na mnie po raz pierwszy włożono kulbakę, stanąłem na przednich nogach i wierzgałem tak długo, aż ją zrzuciłem. Chociaż wówczas nie miałem wyobrażenia o właściwej sztuce wierzgania, mówiono jednak, że jak świat światem żaden jeszcze muł nie wierzgał tak konsekwentnie. — Nie mam na myśli kulbaki, ani też owych hałaśliwych łańcuszków i kółek. Wiesz przecież dobrze, Billy, że sobie z tego nic nie robię od dawna. To, co na nas wpadło, wyglądało jakby las i straszliwie beczało i chrapało. Natychmiast pękła mi tręzla, straciłem z oczu przewodnika, nie mogłem znaleźć ciebie, Billy, więc uciekłem razem z tymi panami. — Nazywasz panami artyleryjskie woły? Musiał ci strach pomieszać rozum, mój drogi. Ja, posłyszawszy, że wielbłądy się spłoszyły, wydaliłem się po prostu za obóz, by mieć spokój. A skądże wy jesteście, chłopcy? — dodał, zwracając się do wołów. Obróciły strawę językami i odrzekły razem: — Siódme jarzmo pierwszego działa ciężkiej artylerii. Spałyśmy, gdy napadły na nas wielbłądy, gdy zaś zaczęły po nas deptać, wyniosłyśmy się po prostu, bo lepiej leżeć spokojnie w błocie, niż dać się kopać na najlepszej podściółce. Mówiłyśmy oba temu młodzieńcowi, że nie ma się co bać wielbłądów, ale on był innego zdania... Buu! Zaczęły na nowo przeżuwać, znużone długim mówieniem. — No i cóż? — spytał Billy kolegi — Przyjemnie ci, że drwią z ciebie nawet woły artyleryjskie? Młody muł zgrzytnął zębami i mruknął coś na temat, że nie zważa na starą wołowinę, ale woły trącały się rogami i uśmiechały się, żując dalej. — Nie gniewaj się! — rzekł mu koń — Każdy może przestraszyć się w nocy rzeczy nieznanej sobie. Pamiętam, że kilka razy zrywaliśmy się w nocy z uwięzi, a było nas czterystu pięćdziesięciu, dlatego tylko, że jakiś rekrut naopowiadał nam niestworzonych rzeczy o tak zwanych wężach-biczach, napotykanych w Australii. Drżeliśmy ze strachu na widok własnych lejc, zwisających nam z karków. — To wszystko nic podczas postoju! — rzekł Billy — Ja sam czasem lubię ponieść, zwłaszcza jeśli przez kilka dni nie biegałem, ale co czynisz, kiedy cię strach ogarnie pośród bitwy? — To znowu co innego! — zawołał koń — W takiej chwili siedzi na mnie Dick Cunliffe, czuję ucisk jego kolan i nie mogę o niczym innym myśleć tylko, jak się dać powodować cuglami. — Cóż to znaczy powodować cuglami? — spytał młody muł. — Cóż u licha! — parsknął koń — Więc was nie uczą wcale, jak się dać powodować cuglami? Cóż jesteście warci, jeśli nie umiecie zawrócić na miejscu, poczuwszy, że cugle dotknęły szyi? Idzie przecież o życie człowieka, a zatem i własne życie. Należy zawrócić wstecz, zebrawszy nogi pod siebie, a jeśli nie ma miejsca, trzeba stanąć dęba i zawrócić w tył na tylnych nogach. To jest jeden z wielu przykładów, jak się dawać powodować cuglami. — Nas uczą inaczej! — odrzekł muł spokojnie — Uczą nas, że mamy słuchać człowieka, stojącego na czele pochodu. Mamy na jego rozkaz iść lub cofać się. Zdaje się, oba te sposoby prowadzą do jednego celu. No, ale cóż robicie prócz owych wspaniałych zwrotów i stawania dęba, co nuży chyba tylko wasze lędźwie, a na nic się nie przydaje. — Różności! — odparł koń kawaleryjski — Najczęściej muszę pędzić galopem w tłum wrzeszczących, kosmatych ludzi z błyszczącymi nożami w rękach, ostrzejszymi jeszcze niż noże weterynarzy. W takiej chwili pamiętać muszę, by but Dicka dotykał niemal buta jego sąsiada po lewej, a o tym samym pamięta koń z prawej strony galopujący. Widzę lancę Dicka tuż nad prawym okiem i pewny jestem, że mi nic nie zagraża. Co prawda, gdy tak pędzimy, niedobrze robi się pewnie człowiekowi, czy koniowi naprzeciw nas i nie chciałbym być na ich miejscu. — Czy te noże zadają rany? — spytał młody muł. — Tak. Raz dostałem sztych w piersi, ale nie było w tym winy Dicka. — Cóż mnie obchodzi kto winien, gdym ja ranny! — zawołał tenże muł. — Powinno cię to obchodzić! — odparł koń — Jeśli nie ma się zaufania do człowieka, to najlepiej od razu uciec. Robi tak wiele koni i rozumiem doskonale ich postępek. Powtarzam tedy, że nie było w tym winy Dicka. Człowiek leżał na ziemi, więc dałem susa, by go nie stratować, on zaś dał pchnięcie od spodu. Zapamiętałem to sobie i gdy mi teraz zdarzy się przejść przez obalonego człowieka, stratuję go kopytami na miazgę. — Wszystko to wygląda dosyć głupio! — zaopiniował Billy — Noże nie są chyba żadną bronią, a niemiło je poczuć w ciele. Ja wolę wspinać się po stromych ścieżynach skalnych i wdrapywać o całe setki metrów powyżej wszystkich, a potem stać na cyplu, gdzie ledwo tyle miejsca, by pomieścić wszystkie cztery kopyta. To mi uciecha. Przy tym każdy idzie sobie sam, a człowiek nie trzyma go za głowę. Stoimy spokojnie, dopóki nie zmontują dział, a potem patrzymy, jak ponad lasami i dolinami śmigają ze świstem kule podobne do ziaren maku. — Czyż nigdy nie pośliźnie się który z was lub nie potknie? — spytał koń. — Powiadają, że gdy się muł potknie, można oberżnąć kurze ucho! — odparł Billy — Tylko źle dopasowane siodło, które się przekręci, lub źle rozłożony ciężar może narazić muła na utratę równowagi. Ale nie zdarza się to prawie nigdy. Przepyszne jest nasze zajęcie. I, wyobraź sobie, przez trzy lata nie mogłem pojąć, czego ludzie domagają się ode mnie. Teraz już wiem. Cała sztuka w tym, by nie pokazywać się na tle nieba, bo wówczas sypią się zaraz kule z przeciwka. Pamiętaj sobie, żółtodziobie, że zawsze stawać tak należy, by skały były poza tobą, wówczas ci z przeciwka nie widzą ciebie. Warto dla celu tego nałożyć nawet kawał drogi. Ja, gdy idzie o taki spacer, prowadzę zawsze całą baterię. — Jak to? Stać pod ogniem i nie rzucić się na przeciwnika! — zawołał koń — Nie! Tego bym nie potrafił. Pogalopowałbym, rozumie się, z Dickiem na grzbiecie! — Nigdy w świecie! To nie miałoby sensu! — odparł muł — Działa same załatwiają się z wrogiem. To jest walka postępowa... nie jakieś tam głupie noże! Od chwili ruszał już głową wielbłąd, chcąc wtrącić słówko. W końcu, nie mogąc wytrzymać, parsknął i ozwał się nieśmiało: — I ja też wojowałem trochę, ale nie łaziłem po urwiskach, moi panowie! — Spodziewam się! — rzekł Billy — Z takimi patykami zamiast nóg trudno dać sobie radę na górach, a nawet do uczciwego biegania nic nie są warte. Ale opowiedz no, jak wojowałeś, szanowna kopo siana? — Oto tak... — odrzekł — kładziemy się rzędem na ziemi i... — I co? — zaśmiał się koń — Jakże się to walczy, leżąc? Gadaj. — Kładziemy się... jest nas sto lub jeszcze więcej... i tworzymy czworobok. Ludzie obkładają nas zewnątrz Jukami i siodłami i strzelają ze środka ponad nasze grzbiety. — Jak to? Jacyż to ludzie... pierwsi lepsi ludzie? — dziwił się koń — I nas uczą w ujeżdżalni kłaść się i pozwalać ponad sobą strzelać, ale nie może tego uczynić pierwszy lepszy człowiek. Tylko memu Dickowi mogę pozwolić na coś podobnego, gdyż mam doń zaufanie, a i tak strzelanina taka łaskoce mnie po brzuchu, a ponadto gniewa, bo mając głowę przy ziemi, nie mogę widzieć, co się dzieje. — Mnie tam wszystko jedno kto strzela! — oświadczył wielbłąd — Jest mnóstwo wielbłądów, chmary ludzi, kłębi się czarny dym, a ja sobie leżę, nie boję się nic a nic i czekam spokojnie końca. — Więc nie boisz się ognia karabinowego, a z powodu głupiego snu alarmujesz cały obóz? — rzekł koń — Ładna sprawa! Zanim bym pozwolił byle komu powalić się na ziemię... bo nie mówię już o dobrowolnym położeniu się... i zanim by urządzono sobie pukaninę, zasłaniając się moim ciałem, dużo głów zapoznałoby się z moimi kopytami. Wszakże narażonym się jest niemal na pewną śmierć! To straszne! Nastało długie milczenie. Wreszcie podniósł swą ciężką głowę jeden z wołów i powiedział: — To wszystko nic nie warte! Istnieje jeden tylko skuteczny sposób wojowania. — Acha! — ozwał się z przekąsem Billy — I te opasy wymyśliły coś... proszę... proszę! — Jeden jest tylko skuteczny sposób — powtórzyły tym razem oba (musiały być bliźniętami) — a polega na tym, że skoro tylko zatrąbi Dwuogoniasty, zaprzęga się dwadzieścia par wołów do wielkiego działa... Dwuogoniastym w obozie przezywają słonia z powodu trąby i ogona po dwu końcach ciała. — Po cóż trąbi Dwuogoniasty? — spytał muł. — Zawiadamia, że ma dość i nie zbliży się ni na krok ku linii czarnych dymów wznoszących się naprzeciwko. Jest to tchórz, jakich mało. Otóż wtedy wszyscy razem równiuteńko ciągniemy działo przy okrzykach: hejaa!... hulaa!... hejach!... hulaa! Nie łazimy po skałach, nie leżymy w prochu, nie biegamy jak gżące się cielęta, ale idziemy spokojnie po równej płaszczyźnie, dopóki nas nie odprzęgną. Wtedy wielkie działo zaczyna sobie pogawędkę z działami z przeciwka albo z jakimś miastem otoczonym wałami i wały te rozpadają się, tworząc kłęby kurzu, jakby szły ogromne stada bydła. Wszystko to dzieje się samo, a my pasiemy się spokojnie na miejscu. — Jak to? W takiej chwili pasiecie się? — zawołał młody muł. — Wszystkie chwile są równie dobre, o ile idzie o jedzenie! — odrzekły — Pasiemy się, dopóki nas znowu nie zaprzęgną i ciągniemy działo z powrotem do Dwuogoniastego, który czeka na nas. Czasem w owym mieście naprzeciwko są także wielkie działa, a wówczas zdarza się, że padnie z nas kilka czy kilkanaście. Ale w takim razie więcej pozostaje paszy dla tych, co nie polegli. To się nazywa los... i basta! Prawdę mówiąc, Dwuogoniasty jest wielkim tchórzem. Taki to jest, łaskawi panowie, jedyny skuteczny sposób wojowania. Jesteśmy braćmi, pochodzimy z Harpuru, a ojcem naszym był święty byk, poświęcony Sziwie. — Dziwnych rzeczy dowiedziałem się tej nocy! — zauważył koń — Jakże się wam podoba to, panowie z baterii górskiej? Czy macie apetyt w chwili, kiedy walą do was z ogromnych dział, a za wami trąbi Dwuogoniasty? — Nie podoba nam się to wcale! — zawołały oba muły — Podobnie zresztą jak kładzenie się na ziemi, by poprzez nas strzelano, albo rzucanie się na tłumy uzbrojone w noże. Jedyny sposób walki to wspinanie się po skałach z ładunkiem doskonale zrównoważonym, pod opieką zaufanego przewodnika, który nie krępuje w wyborze drogi... Wszystko inne to głupstwo! — Widocznie — rzekł koń — nie wszyscy nadają się do tego samego, a ze słów twoich widzę, iż odzywają się w tobie instynkty ojca, który pono nie może zrozumieć wielu rzeczy... — Wara ci od mego ojca! — wrzasnął muł rozgniewany. Wiadomo, że ojcem muła jest osioł, przeto wzmianka ta doprowadziła go do pasji. — Ojciec mój pochodził ze znakomitego rodu, przybył z południa, a umiał uczyć rozumu każdego konia, który by się ośmielił zastąpić mu drogę! Pamiętaj o tym, bezczelny brumby! Koń wyścigowy nazwany szkapą przez dorożkarską wywłokę nie mógłby się czuć bardziej obrażony niż australijski rumak. Błysnął w ciemności białkami oczu i syknął przez zęby: — Wiedz o tym, potomku osła malajskiego, że jestem synem słynnej Carbiny, pierwszej klaczy wyścigowej z toru w Melburn. Toteż nie zniosę ordynarnych ryków muła o garbatym nosie i świńskim łbie, który dźwiga po górach pukawki, strzelające makiem. — Chodź! Pokosztuj moich kopyt, jeśli masz odwagę! — kwiknął Billy. Obaj stanęli dęba i byłoby przyszło do ostrego starcia, gdyby nie głuchy, chrapliwy i dudniący głos, jaki doleciał z prawej strony. — Cicho bądźcie, dzieci! Nie ma się o co bić! Odskoczyli od siebie, parskając ze wstrętem, gdyż zarówno muł, jak i koń nie mogą znosić głosu słonia. — To Dwuogoniasty! — zawołał koń — Nie cierpię go, zwłaszcza gdy mówi. Mieć ogony z przodu i z tyłu, to stanowczo za dużo na porządne zwierzę. — Jestem tego samego zdania! — zgodził się muł — Widocznie mamy wspólne upodobania! — To dziedzictwo po matkach! — powiedział koń. — Nie warto się tedy sprzeczać! Hej, czy jesteś przywiązany, Dwuogoniasty? — Naturalnie! — odparł słoń i zaśmiał się całą trąbą. — Stoję u pala i słyszałem wszystko, coście gadali. Nie bójcie się, nie przyjdę do was! Woły i wielbłąd mruknęły półgłosem, że ani im się śni bać się Dwuogoniastego, ale woły dodały zaraz po cichu: — Przykro nam, że wszystko słyszał. Mimo to faktycznie tchórz zeń wielki! Potem zaś spytały głośno: — Czemu się boisz ognia armatniego, Dwuogoniasty? — Hm... — mruknął słoń, przestępując z nogi na nogę niby chłopiec nie umiejący lekcji. — Pytacie, czemu się boję? Powiedziałbym wam, ale nie wiem, czy pojmiecie to? — Może być! Wiemy natomiast, że należy działa ciągnąć aż do końca i basta! — I ja to wiem dobrze! Muszę wam nawet przyznać, że macie więcej odwagi, niż same sądzicie. Ze mną natomiast rzecz ma się inaczej. Kapitan mojej baterii nadał mi niedawno miano: anachronismus pahydermatus. — To widać nowy sposób wojowania! — odezwał się Billy. — Nie wiecie, co to takiego, ale ja wiem. To znaczy: ni pies ni wydra, coś na kształt świdra! Mam ordynarną skórę, ale subtelny rozum. W tym cała bieda. Ja widzę dokładnie wewnątrz swojej głowy, co nastąpić może po wybuchu pocisku. Wy, woły, nie macie zaś o tym wyobrażenia. — Znam się trochę na tym! — oświadczył koń — ale staram się nie myśleć! — Ja znam się na tym bardzo dobrze, a żadna siła nie może sprawić, bym nie myślał. Nie zapominam też, że wielkie ciało moje stanowi dobry cel i że go ochraniać muszę, a przy tym nie ma takiego weterynarza, który by wiedział, jak mnie ratować, gdy zachoruję. Co najwyżej wstrzymają pensję memu kornakowi, póki nie wyzdrowieję, ale to mała pociecha. Poza tym nie mam żadnego zaufania do mego kornaka. — Tu właśnie cały błąd! — zawołał koń — Ja ufam ślepo memu Dickowi. — Choćby cały pułk Dicków usadowił się na moim grzbiecie, nic mi to nie pomoże. Myślenie moje daje mi tylko świadomość niebezpieczeństwa, że mnie ono napawa niepokojem, natomiast nie sięga tak daleko, abym, mimo tego niebezpieczeństwa, miał obraz jasny czegoś, co by mi pozwoliło iść mężnie w ogień. — Nie rozumiemy nic a nic! — rzekły woły. — Wiem o tym i nie do was mówię. Nie macie pojęcia, co to jest krew! — Krew? — ryknęły woły — To przecież czerwony płyn, co wsiąka w ziemię i ma niemiłą woń. Koń wierzgnął, parsknął i zawołał: — Nie chcę o tym słuchać! Samo wspomnienie dreszczem mnie przejmuje. Uciekam, ile razy zobaczę to paskudztwo, oczywiście, o ile Dick nie siedzi na mym grzbiecie! — Uspokój się! — zawołały woły i wielbłąd — Tu wcale nie ma krwi! — To rzecz szkaradna! — powiedział Billy — Nie uciekam na jej widok, ale wolę o tym nie myśleć. — Otóż to... teraz jesteśmy w domu! — zawołał Dwuogoniasty. — Jak to w domu? — zdziwiły się woły — Tu nie ma obozu. Przez całą noc jesteśmy w polu! Dwuogoniasty tupnął, aż zabrzęczał łańcuch na jego nodze. — Cicho! Nie do was gadam. Wy nie jesteście w stanie widzieć nic we wnętrzu swej głowy. — No tak! Wystarczy patrzyć oczyma na to, co się dzieje na świecie. To wystarcza! — Gdyby tak tylko było, a ja bym umiał ową sztukę, nie potrzeba by was było w armii do ciągnięcia dział. Gdybym znów miał tyle rozumu co mój kapitan, który wszystko widzi w swej głowie, jeszcze zanim się rozpocznie walka i drży, ale posiada coś, co mu dodaje odwagi, by nie uciekać, natenczas ja sam ciągnąłbym działo prosto na linię bojową, więc znowu wy byście były zbyteczne. Ale z drugiej strony w wypadku drugim i mnie by tu nie było, bowiem nie dałbym się schwytać i teraz oto żyłbym sobie swobodnie pośród lasów, śpiąc przez pół dnia i kąpiąc się, kiedy zechcę. Mówiąc nawiasem, od miesiąca już nie wykąpałem się jak należy! — Sprytnie wykalkulowałeś to wszystko, Dwuogoniasty — rzekł Billy — ale najdłuższa mowa nie zrobi z tchórzostwa bohaterstwa! — Cicho! — przerwał koń — Zdaje mi się, że wiem, co ma na myśli Dwuogoniasty. — Zaraz wam to wyłożę jasno! — wrzasnął rozgniewany słoń — Wytłumaczcież mi, dlaczego na przykład nie lubicie... tego? Zaczął trąbić z wściekłością. — Przestań! Przestań — poprosiły razem muły i koń, drżąc na całym ciele, albowiem niemiłe zawsze trąbienie słonia staje się wprost nie do zniesienia wśród ciemnej nocy. — Nie przestanę! — trąbił słoń — Wytłumaczcież mi to! Hrrmf! Rrrt! Rrrt! Rrrha! Urwał nagle, a ja posłyszałem cichy skowyt mego małego foksa, Vixena. Pies znalazł mnie nareszcie, a wiedząc, że słoń niczego bardziej się nie lęka niż szczekania małego pieska, zaczął ujadać u nóg przywiązanego u pala Dwuogoniastego, a olbrzym kręcił się, ogromnie zaniepokojony. — Idź sobie, mały piesku! — wołał — Nie obwąchuj mi kostek, bo cię kopnę! Drogi, mały piesku, proszę cię, idź do domu, tu niemiło i deszcz pada! Idziesz precz, wyjąca kanalio! Ach, czyż nie ma tu kogo, co by zabrał ode mnie tego nieszczęsnego psa? Czuję, że za małą chwilę ugryzie mnie! — Nasz mężny Dwuogoniasty boi się widać wszystkiego! — rzekł Billy do konia — Gdyby mi za każdego kopniętego psa zapłacono naręczem siana, doszedłbym do tuszy słonia. Gwizdnąłem z cicha i Vixen przybiegł do mnie. Był zabłocony po same uszy, ale radował się, lizał mnie po twarzy i opowiadał o swych poszukiwaniach po całym obozie. Nie chcąc go zbytnio spoufalić, nie dałem mu nigdy do poznania, że znam język zwierząt. Okryłem go płaszczem, a Dwuogoniasty kręcił się dalej, mrucząc: — Ach! boję się... boję... to już dziedziczne w naszym rodzie! Gdzież się u licha podział ten przeklęty pies? Czyha pewnie po ciemku na moje nogi! Słyszałem, jak maca trąbą wokoło. — Widać, że każdy z nas ma swe słabostki! — powiedział po chwili — Panowie także przestraszyliście się mego trąbienia. — Nie przestraszyłem się — rzekł koń — tylko — wydało mi się, że mnie obsiadła chmara szerszeni. Dajże już pokój temu trąbieniu! — Ja przestraszyłem się małego pieska, a wielbłąd własnego snu. — Jak to dobrze — zauważył koń — że walczymy każdy na swój sposób! Młody muł, który milczał długo, spytał teraz: — Ciekawym, po co my w ogóle musimy walczyć? — Bo taki jest rozkaz! — parsknął wzgardliwie koń. — Taki rozkaz! — powtórzył Billy i klapnął zębami. — Hukm hai! (taki rozkaz) — zabeczał wielbłąd, a Dwuogoniasty i woły powtórzyły: — Hukm hai! — Któż wydaje rozkazy? — spytał muł. — Przewodnik. — Jeździec. — Ten, co ciągnie za nos na sznurze. — Ten, co targa za ogon. Tak odpowiadał każdy. — A kto im wydaje rozkazy? — spytał muł. — Zanadtoś ciekawy, młokosie! — powiedział Billy — Należałoby ci się za to kopnięcie. Wystarczy, jeśli będziesz słuchał człowieka, wydającego ci rozkazy, reszta, to rzecz zbyteczna! — To słuszne! — oświadczył Dwuogoniasty — Ja sam, co prawda, nie zawsze mogę to uczynić, gdyż jestem, jak wiadomo, ni pies, ni wydra, ale Billy powiedział prawdę. Słuchaj człowieka, kroczącego obok ciebie i pełń jego rozkazy, inaczej bowiem zatrzymasz całą baterię i dostaniesz lanie! Woły wstały, zabierając się do powrotu. — Zaczyna świtać! — rzekły — Wracamy do stajni. Prawda, że widzimy tylko to, co mamy przed oczyma, a nie dostrzegamy nic we wnętrzu głowy. Ale w każdym razie my jedne w ciągu tej nocy nie doznałyśmy strachu. Bądźcież zdrowi, mężni wojownicy! Nikt się nie odzywał, a koń, chcąc zmienić temat, spytał: — Gdzież się podział ów pies? Jego obecność świadczy, że musi tu być niedaleko człowiek. — Tu jestem! — szczeknął Vixen — Siedzę na lawecie koło mego pana. Ty, głupi wielbłądzie, zburzyłeś nam namiot. Mój pan zły jest bardzo na ciebie! — Ooo... — rzekły woły — To pewnie biały człowiek? — Oczywiście! — odrzekł foks. — Czy myślicie, że mam za pana brudnego wołopędka? — Buuu Uuu! Uueh! — zaryczały woły — Umykajmy co tchu! Rzuciły się naprzód tak gwałtownie, że jarzmo utknęło na jaszczyku pobliskim i zaplątało się w nim. — Ładnieście się urządziły! — rzekł Billy drwiąco. Nie szarpcież daremnie! Musicie stać tu aż do rana. Cóż was tak nagle przeraziło? Woły sapały, świstały zwyczajem bydła indyjskiego, szamotały się, pchały jeden na drugiego, cofały, tupały i porykiwały z wielką trwogą. — Poskręcacie sobie karki! — zwrócił im uwagę koń — Czegóż się tak boicie białych? Ja obcuję z nimi ciągle i nie zauważyłem nic strasznego! — Jak to? Wszakże oni nas... zjadają! — jęknął jeden i krzyknął drugiemu — Szarp, a mocno! Jarzmo pękło z trzaskiem, a woły oddaliły się ciężkim truchtem. Dotąd nie wiedziałem, czemu bydło indyjskie umyka na widok Anglika. Teraz dopiero wyjaśniło mi się, że przyczyną tego jest, iż my jadamy wołowinę, której nie tknie żaden poganiacz hinduski. — Niech mnie wybiją łańcuchem od kulbaki, jeśli przypuszczałem, by te tłuściochy mogły aż do tego stopnia stracić głowę! — rzekł Billy. — Pal ich licho! — odparł koń — Muszę znaleźć tego człowieka. Biali miewają czasem w kieszeni różne dobre rzeczy! — Ano, to żegnam! — ozwał się Billy — Nie przepadam wcale za nimi. Zresztą biali, nie mający gdzie spać, są to przeważnie złodzieje, a ja noszę na grzbiecie sporo rzeczy, będących własnością rządową. Chodź ze mną, młokosie! Bądź zdrów, Australczyku. Zobaczymy się jutro na przeglądzie! Żegnam cię, stogu siana, i życzę, byś miał sny miłe oraz umiał opanować wzruszenie. Żegnam cię, Dwuogoniasty! Gdy będziesz przechodził koło nas, nie trąb, bo nam to miesza szyki! Billy ruszył zawodowym krokiem starego żołnierza, koń zaś zbliżył się do mnie i wietrzył wokoło, tak, że musiałem mu dać kawałek biszkoptu. Mój Vixen, blagier pierwszej wody, rozmawiał z koniem i nagadał mu niestworzonych rzeczy, ile to on i ja koni posiadamy. — Jutro jadę na przegląd w swym nowym powozie! — powiedział — A gdzie ty będziesz? — Na lewym skrzydle drugiego eszelonu! — powiedział uprzejmie koń — A teraz żegnam, muszę wracać do Dicka, zabłociłem sobie ogon, a biedny chłopiec namorduje się niemało, zanim go doprowadzi do porządku. Nazajutrz koło południa odbył się wielki przegląd wojsk. Vixen i ja zajmowaliśmy wygodne stanowiska, niedaleko wicekróla i emira Afganistanu, ubranego w wysoki futrzany kołpak z ogromną, brylantową gwiazdą pośrodku. Gdy rewia się rozpoczęła, zabłysło słońce, a pułki, maszerujące jeden za drugim, wyglądały wspaniale. Płynęły szeregi, poruszały się zgodnym ruchem nogi, a pochylone pod jednym kątem karabiny rzucały snopy skier. Po piechocie ukazała się jazda, maszerując przy dźwięku marsza kawaleryjskiego Bonnie Dundee, a na ten odgłos Vixen, siedzący ze mną w powozie, nastawił uszu. Gdy nas mijał drugi eszelon ułanów, zobaczyliśmy australijskiego rumaka z jedwabistym ogonem, ściągniętą pod piersi głową, jednym uchem wstecz, a drugim wprzód skierowanym. Prowadził on rzeczywiście cały eszelon, a tak zgrabnie przebierał nogami, iż zdawało się, jakoby tańczył walca. Po konnicy szły ciężkie armaty. Ujrzałem Dwuogoniastego, ciągnącego wraz z dwoma towarzyszami ogromną kolubrynę oblężniczą, za nim zaś kroczyło dwadzieścia par wołów w jarzmach. Siódma para miała nowe jarzmo i posuwała się krokiem niepewnym, wyrażającym znużenie. Na końcu zjawiły się działa górskie, muł Billy miał na sobie wyczyszczoną, połyskującą uprzęż, a z miny jego zdawało się, że dowodzi całą armią. Sam jeden dałem mu brawo, ale Billy był zbyt służbisty, by się oglądać. Niespodzianie lunął znowu deszcz, a mgła przysłoniła ruchy wojsk. Pośrodku równiny zatoczono półkole, po czym flanki jego prostowano powoli. Szeregi wydłużały się coraz to bardziej, aż wreszcie stanął jednolity mur piersi ludzkich, koni i oręża. Za chwilę cała ta masa ruszyła wprost na wicekróla i emira. Szli, a ziemia zaczęła drżeć, niby pokład okrętu podczas przyspieszonego biegu maszyn. Niepodobna objaśnić temu, kto nie zna sprawy sam, jak silne daje wrażenie taki niewstrzymany marsz wojsk wprost na widza. Dreszcz go przenika, mimo, że wie, iż jest to tylko ćwiczenie. Patrzyłem na emira. Dotąd nie objawiał żadnych uczuć i pozostał obojętny, teraz jednak rozszerzyły mu się oczy, ściągnął cugle i obejrzał się za siebie. Wydało mi się, że lada moment sięgnie po szablę i ucieknie, wyrąbując sobie drogę przez tłum Anglików obojga płci, znajdujący się w tyle. Marsz ustał nagle, ziemia drżeć przestała, wojsko zasalutowało, a jednocześnie zagrzmiało trzydzieści orkiestr. Przegląd był skończony, a pułki pod ulewą odchodziły na swe stanowiska. Mimo deszczu, śpiewała piechota: Każde zwierzę szuka pary... Hurra! Każde zwierzę szuka pary, Słoń i wielbłąd i muł szary! Wchodzą w arkę zwierząt krocie, Aby nie utonąć w błocie! Hurra! Jeden z przybyłych z emirem wodzów, stary, siwy jegomość o długich włosach, spytał któregoś z oficerów Hindusów: — Powiedz mi, jakimi środkami osiągacie takie cuda? — Wydano rozkazy i spełniono je! — odrzekł oficer krótko. — Jak to? Czyż i zwierzęta rozumieją rozkazy? — Są równie jak ludzie posłuszne! Muł, koń, słoń i wół są powolne przewodnikom, przewodnik słucha sierżanta, sierżant porucznika, porucznik kapitana, kapitan majora, major pułkownika, pułkownik brygadiera, który ma pod rozkazami trzy pułki, brygadier generała, ten zaś słucha wicekróla, który jest sługą cesarzowej Indii. To cała tajemnica! — Inaczej jest u nas w Afganistanie! — rzekł wódz azjatycki — Tam każdy pełni tylko własną wolę. — Dlatego to — odparł oficer, pokręcając wąsa — emir wasz, którego słuchać nie chcecie, przybywa po rozkazy do naszego wicekróla. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)